Path of Redemption
by Dark-Anti-Sora
Summary: Sasuke is out for Redemption can he accomplish with a mystical ally? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: Hello another fic by me I also going to start working on infinity and my other projects but I been so busy this story isn't beta I need one so anyone volunteering give me a ring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summery: Sasuke out for redemption with a companion of mystical proportions can he do it? Or will a certain blond help or hinder him? Read and find out.**

**Warning: Will be Yaoi don't like don't read.**

**Path of Redemption**

**Ch1: Greetings from the land of Kin**

21 Year old Uchiha Sasuke was on the verge of death after narrowly escaping his once best friend now nemesis Uzumaki Naruto during the 4th Shinobi War after Kabuto's jutsu summoning the souls of the dead, Tobi's Death, and finally Uchiha Madara's death he was the only major threat remaining.

With all the Kages hating him he had no hope of getting any mercy from anyone even though he helped his dead/brought back to life/ now dead again brother get rid of that pesky technique Kabuto cast there was no hope for redemption so to at least go down in glory to meet his deceased family he challenged Naruto.

The frustrating thing most that gotten to him is that he INTENDED to die by Naruto's hand but instead he had a nagging voice in the back of his mind to live maybe a resounding memory of his older brother Itachi? Who knows all that he did knew was that he could not die not yet anyway.

Tired and bloody he used the last of his chakra reserves and teleporting to anywhere to get away from Naruto and his friends; he ended up in a clearing in a dense deep forest that feels power…and ancient.

Sasuke cracking open his non-swollen shut eye stares up a little to see golden talons attached to golden feet of a huge bird's legs looking up more he sees the body lower part of flame glowing feathers as well.

Continue his journey up this gigantic bird's body he sees that this bird is a legendary huge phoenix with a golden beak, ruby red eyes sclera's and all pure ruby red.

The feathers also had a glowing golden hue to them with lots of feathers but nine bigger tail feathers stood out from the bunch behind the phoenix.

Needles to say Sasuke is render speechless and just stares in shock into those red ruby eyes till he hears a melodious male voice in his head _**Hmm…an Uchiha finds there way here? Well this is a surprise **_the phoenix chuckles within his mind.

Sasuke coughs up some blood before a raspy weak voice comes out of the once proud Uchiha "A phoenix…what a…fitting…majestic…creature…to die infront of…" he mused before coughing up more blood.

The phoenix looks at the sorry state the Uchiha is in before staring deep into one eye to his soul a sigh could be heard within his mind _**sweet child such innocence taken…such purity abused…your life hasn't been an easy one…you been manipulated and hurt… and as such did many terrible things…but recently you seem to have dispelled the darkness at least a little of it,**_

_**I want to make you a deal I wish to see the human world first hand like the Kyuubi was sealed with in a child I shall seal myself the same way to you will you accept me?**_

Sasuke gaped at this here is a mystical powerful phoenix wishing to be sealed within him give him power just to see the human world first hand? "Um, why…?" was the only answer he could get out too stunned by this to actually say much more.

An amused chuckle resounded again though his mind _**a giant phoenix gallivanting around would draw too much attention to myself and I really don't want to fight overzealous humans besides I have healing abilities that will help your wounds,**_

_**As long as you accept me as in we're equals not caged away I want to form a bond with you I believe you can become a very good person and I want to help you achieve that **_was the honest answer he was given.

Sasuke looks at the floor again to process this _I'm dying…and this phoenix wants to give me another chance to help me and …himself…can I really let my demons die? Can I let my hate and vengeance go?_ He thought to himself looking back at everything that happened and everything he did since he abandoned his village.

Then after a stroll down memory lane he comes to a conclusion _yes…yes I can…Naruto was right…the civilians weren't at fault…just the Elders…and Danzo…Danzo is hopefully dead and the elders are old they'll die anyway I think…I think I CAN get past this…I must! _He thought with conviction before staring back up at the phoenix before nodding.

The phoenix grinned as much as his beak would allow him _**little**__**Uchiha I am Xu a pleasure to meet you and let us work together for a better future…oh and this may hurt **_he warned as a searing pain is branded on his back his vocal codes strained a silent scream rips from Sasuke's lips before he knows no more.

The next time Sasuke wakes he feels great, tired, but great and somewhat sore too as he gets a better look at his surroundings to not know where the hell he is since the only things he could see were trees and more trees.

A familiar melodious voice rang through his mind _**child you are at the Land of Iron I figured a new life in a new land will help you this kind is a land of warriors not Shinobi but samurais and martial artist this place knows barely of shinobi so you should be quite the hot commode and get a lot of jobs **_he piped in helpfully.

Sasuke quirks a brow at that and shakes his head, this will take a lot of getting use to the voice chuckles again _**indeed we'll have a grand time and I know a lot I can teach you new jutsu and since you have an affinity with the fire element it will be even easier**_ Xu chirped happily.

Sasuke shakes his head and sighs _are you always this chatty and happy? _He asked really wanting to know what he gotten himself into.

_**Not really but I am in the human world! I can see things smell things and since we are bonded I can taste and feel the things through you so of course I am excited! This is the best thing to ever happen to me in my whole immortal life! **_Xu replied with exclamation.

_I got a question Xu you said the nine-tails and I also notice among your many tail feathers nine of your stands out why? _He asks very curious to know since he only knows of one through nine demonic beasts of known existence in the world.

_**Very astute of you Sasuke I expect no less from one of such a powerful bloodline like yours…it's very simple for they are nine demonic beasts they must be nine holy beasts to balance the demonic nine**_

_**While the demonic nine was not content in the realm of kin they decided to go to the mortal realm to reek havoc and we all know what happened to them…well needless to say the holy nine decided to stay in the realm of kin**_

_**Hence, why you only know of the demonic nine beasts the holy nine were born along side the demonic nine to be equals in power should the demonic nine go out of control. **_He explained to his host.

_Well that explains a lot I guess I'll get started finding a job but won't they know I'm the dastardly Uchiha Sasuke? _He asked worried about coming under attack by the warriors of the Land of Iron.

_**Fret not child for as I said earlier they know not of the Shinobi world so they wouldn't be aware of an S-class missing Nin like you **_Xu murmured reassuringly and for some reason that tone calmed him down some.

**Konoha**

Naruto was scratching his head over where that bastard disappeared to and wonders if he is alive or dead? It's been half a year and no one not even the ANBU from the 5 hidden villages could locate him.

He sighs "I wish I know where the Teme was I was so close to brining him back home but then what? He did so much that he could not have gotten off lightly he would be more then likely be executed but still…"He trailed off looking out the window of his apartment he couldn't help but wonder.

_**Kit, I feel the presents of a holy tailed beast and not just any beast my equal the nine-tail Phoenix named Xu. **_He growled he never did like the holy beast nothing but goody, goody bastards.

_Eh! Where? _He asked having been told a few months a go by Kyuubi _**I don't know but I do know Xu left the realm of Kin why? I do not know since I'm sealed and can't do any damage**_ he replies sullenly his disliked Xu the most out the holy nine.

_Can you track him down? _He asked _**no, I just felt the initial entry of him but what I can tell you since I can't feel him after entering the human realm is that he has taken a human host**_ was the answer given.

_Guess there is nothing we can do then he could be anywhere _he shrugged turning around to sit in his chair "guess there isn't much to do but wait for missions" he said aloud.

There was a knock at his door "who is it?" he called "Sakura, now open the door!" was the reply as he gets up and crosses the room to open the door to let his friend and teammate in.

Sakura enters the room going to a couch and sitting down on it "Naruto Tsunade-sama has a mission for us" she informed him "Baa-chan does? What is it?" he asked hoping it's interesting.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to escort a samurai leader from the Land of Iron to the Land of Fire for talks of an alliance we are to leave in a week's time Sai and Kakashi sensei will be coming with us of course" she informed him.

"Ok, I'll be ready so how are you and Sai coming along?" he asked with a grin and Sakura blushes "good but we got a long way ahead of us it's not easy getting him to show and know emotions" she sighed at that.

"Yeah, well at least you have someone I'm still searching" he said hand scratching behind his head "I know and even though YOU have a lot of people fighting for that spot you don't even give them a second look" she retorted like he's having such a difficult time with it.

"It's true! I don't know what's wrong with me I can't seem to accept anyone…"he trailed off confused as why he can't find or accept anyone.

"I think I know why that is but far be it for ne to tell you, you got to figure it out on your own" She told him getting up "well I got to go Sai and I are going out for dinner later Naruto" she said as she let herself out.

Naruto stares at the door wondering what Sakura knows about this that he doesn't know and why the hell she won't telling him what he wants to know.

**Back to the Land of Iron**

_I really don't thing this is such a good idea Xu, what if I'm discovered I can't use my real name no matter how disconnected this land is to the shinobi world _he thought wearily looking around and over his shoulder.

_**Fear not child you ARE a ninja aren't you? Just do a hegan and change your appearance and name **_Xu supplied helpfully _you're right I'll disguise myself but what name should I choose? _He asked pondering over names.

_**Something not connect at all to your name what about you use my name like Xuling even though my real name is Xu I added the Ling to make it sound disconnected to mine sounds good? **__Great I'll go with Xuling then _he replied thinking of a form to hide himself under he comes to good one.

Making the hand signs for it "Hengan" he called out as a poof of smoke cover him before clearing to reveal a raven haired green eyed tanned youth hair smooth and long in a braid with blue golden trim Chinese silk fighting top, coupled with black Chinese pants, white shocks and Chinese's shoes.

_**You look good I don't think anyone will recognize you **_he mused approvingly _Thanks now I should go looking for a job to rent a place out _he told his bird friend as he walks to the capital to find work.

**Sora: Bad, good? Let me know I do appreciate reviews to let me know to continue or not.**

**Sora: Stay tuned for next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: Hello back again and I have worked more on the replace chapter 2 for infinity I will be replacing and adding more chapters soon.**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto only the OOC introduced in the fic.**

**Chapter 2: Near misses and superheroes**

Naruto groaned as he heard the loud banging against his door and cracked open one breathtaking sky blue eye to look over at his clock to see it's 5 in the morning groaning louder this time he sinks more into his bed and pillow.

_Grr…grr…that bastard better wake up if he doesn't…_ inner Sakura thought "WAKE UP NARUTO THIS INSTANT! " Sakura shouted announcing each shout with a loud bang on his door.

Naruto knowing he won't be getting back to sleep with that entire racket and she spending practically all her time with Baa-chan she is not going to let up anytime soon in fact she will get worse.

Sitting up he stretches and yawns before yelling back "I KNOW DAMMIT YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE FUCKIN TIME! AFTER I GET DRESSED AND READY WE'LL LEAVE!" he finished thankfully having the foresight to pack just incase.

The banging and shouting that as Naruto is thankful for small miracles he gets out of bed and gets ready a half an hour later he walks to the door, snagging his bag on the way as he makes it to the door opening it.

Sakura's annoyed face is the first thing he sees which doesn't brighten his mood any still brooding over Sasuke and where that phoenix is sighs "why do we got to leave so early? " he whined wanting to get bit more sleep.

"Because Tsunade-sama said we had to since it's week worth of travel" she said miffed she had to wait for Naruto "Where are the others?" he asked ignoring her annoyed mood.

"They are waiting by the gate lets go" she told him heading off with Naruto following behind him after he close and locked his door.

**Week later in the Land of Iron**

_For Real? Really? A shinobi of my caliber delivering cookies from grandma down the lane and delivering take out? This IS so humiliating…_

_**Well it's something so stop complaining money is money maybe if you invested in a side skill along with your Shinobi training we might have an easier time obtaining money **_Xu grumbled at his host.

_Excuse me? What are you complaining about I'm doing all the leg work while you chill in my body! __**I am tired of being homeless! And the nights are COLD your lucky I'm a phoenix and there for can keep you warm lets not forget I experience everything you do! **_He retorted.

Sasuke sighs _lets cool off a little bit, I'm trying the best that I can in this situation and coping accordantly it's not my fault they have no jobs suited to me with my skills _he told him.

Sasuke can hear a sigh in his head _**your right I apologize you are trying your best I'm just frustrated at the lack of funds at this rate I'll never see the world…**_he trailed off sadly.

_Well to see the world I need funds and to get the ninja world to see me in a new light not a dark, evil, sadistic bastard that everyone believes me to be _he had replied as he was also thinking how he was never this talkative with anyone like this before and then shrugs it off to be a bonding thing.

_**We got to find a quick way to redeem you so that we can actually make money **_Xu hummed in thought _Yeah I can't very well do that as me now can I? I can see it now I walk up to one of the 5 great hidden villages and ask for redemption they would kill me even before I could open my mouth _Sasuke thought back sarcastically.

_**Well what if you do something big something so big that they would have to revaluate you hmm…I know what about masquerading as a super hero! **_Xu exclaimed really getting into the idea.

_A super hero huh? That could work I don't see why not but we need a costume and a name any ideas? _He asked Xu.

_**Why not dress up as an ANBU but instead of the black and grayish what about black and blood red with a black/ blood red marking phoenix mask? **_He replied _that is a pretty good idea and what about Dark Phoenix for the name? _He asked _**ironic but nice now a super hero is born! **_Xu cheered.

While him and Xu were in the alleyway plotting how to go about being a superhero he completely missed a group of very familiar people walking by on their way to meet this ambassador to escort back to the Land of Fire.

(AN: So close yet so far…)

Naruto was admiring the sight Kakashi was reading a porno book and Sai and Sakura were in a discussion as they were passing said alleyway Naruto could've sworn he felt Sasuke's presents…but that's impossible he was barely clinging to life with their last encounter there is no way Sasuke could be alive right?

Chalking it up to wishful thinking he catches up to the group "hey can we stop by a ramen stand before we get this ambassador pleeeasse" he begged wonder what the ramen here tasted like.

Sakura bashes him over the head "idiot we have a mission to do! We got no time to make detours Tsunade-sama says the council really wants this alliance to go through!" she told him exasperated a hero he maybe but he'll always be her idiotic teammate.

Sasuke's head shoot up and he frowned looking around _**what is it Sasuke?**_ Xu inquired worried about his host sudden behavior _I thought and felt Naruto's presents for a moment but I must be imagining things I mean the samurai have no connections to the Shinobi world so it's impossible he could be here right? _He asked wanting to be assured because at the moment he can't face Naruto right now.

_**Hmm…could be because of the lack of sleep and food lets focus on getting everything you need to become the Dark Phoenix **_he order his host who nods and leaps on to a roof on top of the alleyway to get everything they need to become a superhero.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and gang**

Naruto is not happy with little miss dictator denying him his right to glorious tasty ramen is now sitting in the guessed room of the Shogun's house waiting for the Shogun himself and his ambassador to greet them.

"I'm bored you said we didn't have time for detours yet here we are waiting a while for the Shogun and his ambassador so we can leave to go back to Kohona" he griped to Sakura mourning the loss of trying ramen in another land.

"Oh will you grow up! Your 21 years old act like a respectable Shinobi" she said glaring back at him "Maaa, maaa settle down children you don't want to make a scene in the Shogun's residence now do you?" asked an amused Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura redden little by being chastised by their sensei as they sat down and waiting for the people their mission focus on come in.

They didn't have to wait long till Shogun and his ambassador arrived the ambassador was handsome tall, tanned, slender, with long white locks and pretty green eyes, dressed in a black and white samurai outfit.

_**I feel a holy nine presents here…I think Ryu the 8 tailed dragon could he be in that young samurai over there…? **_Kyuubie growled not completely sure bit he feels a holy nine presents in this very room.

As soon as his Kitsune prisoner mentioned that the ambassador looks at him with a puzzled frown _well I'll be damned I think your right _he replied staring back at the samurai.

_**Told you I felt a presents my instincts are never wrong they saved your ass quit a few tine you know…**_the fox demon trailed off smugly _yeah, yeah so what you want to do with what we know oh wise one? _He quipped mentally rolling his eyes.

_**Don't sass me brat and as for the 8 tailed dragon we do nothing unless he confronts us last thing I need is a fight with him as I said before the holy nine and the demonic nine exists as opposites and equals **_he said sulking knowing he would be no match for him as he is now.

Naruto mentally shrugs as he smiles at them "Hello I am NarutoUzumaki pleasure to meet you honorable Shogun and ambassador" he said bowing some in respect which gains the Shogun's approving nod.

"I am Jukinoou the Shogun here" he told them gesturing his hand to the ambassador "and he is Hikaru and he will be our ambassador between both the samurai and shinobi world" he informed them in which Hikaru then bows as well.

Sakura is shock at the decorum that which Naruto has shown the highly respected people before them bowing herself with the rest "it's a pleasure to meet you both I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Kakashi Hatake and Sai" she told them moving her hand to them one at a time as she said their names.

"The pleasure is all mine and as guest please stay here for the night enjoy the sights of our beautiful city before heading off will you?" he asked which they really didn't have a choice where manners are held in high regard to them.

"Of course not Shogun we'll be honored to take you up on the hospitality you wish to bestow on us" replied Kakashi the Shogun nods and signals servants to show them to their rooms for the night.

**Back in the alleyway**

_Ok we got all the materials now to sow them together and paint _Sasuke thought as he sees a pile of stole goods which made him sweat drop because he's suppose to be a hero not a thief but when you lack the funds…

_**Well just because we obtain the items in a less then righteous way doesn't mean we can't still use it for good **_Xu told the young man to help him feel less guilty about the pilfering.

_That's true _he replies as he goes about assembling his outfit which takes a good deal of time to make the sun already gone as the moon rising when he's down taking his Shinobi pouches and scrolls out and attaching them to his new outfit as he drops his Hengan with his mask covering his face he doesn't have to be worried about being recognized.

_**Looking sharp my young Uchiha **_Xu said giving out a low whistle as then found a bathroom looking in the mirror _thanks _he mumbled blushing lightly at the way Xu said that to him.

_**You know with a body like that an ANBU outfit was made for you and also how did you learn to sow so well? **_He asked his host considering he only knew how to be a ninja.

_Well sowing is apart of being a ninja you can't very well stop by a local village and ask a tailor to sow up a torn outfit in the middle of a mission _he replied to his mystical accomplice.

_**I see you know we could of used that skill to have become apprentices to the local tailor right and make a decent income…**_Xu stated trailing off wondering how the hell they didn't think about that before hand.

Sasuke blinks at that _you know…your right but since it was apart of my shinobi training it didn't cross my mind…_he replied sheepishly at his phoenix friend.

To that all Sasuke could here was a mental sigh _**what's done is done nothing to do but to continue down the path of being a hero **_Xu said with finality.

_Your right lets do it _he said nodding as he walks out of the bathroom and goes to the tallest building clinging to the shadows as to not be seen as he looks out over the town to see what evils need to be righted.

**Sora: That is where I'll leave off for now thank you for the review I hope there is more to come! Also will Sasuke and Naruto ever meet or will they continue to miss each other? And what of the Holy and Demonic nine? Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
